Revvin' Evan's Day/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown and zoom out slowly.) Narrator: It was a beautiful summer morning in Tarrytown. The sun was shining, the sky was blue... (Head-on view of the sky; Jay Jay rushes into view, swooping from side to side.) Narrator: And Jay Jay the Jet Plane didn't care. Jay Jay was returning from picking up the mail, and he was late getting home. (He stops swooping.) Jay Jay: (between pants) Gotta...get back to the airport in time! (More panting as he drops out of view; cut to Brenda in the main hangar at Tarrytown Airport. She is opening an envelope while standing next to a mail bag; Jay Jay rushes up to her, panting.) Brenda: Oh, Jay Jay, you made it back just in time. Jay Jay: (between pants) I know...I know, Brenda. I'm sorry I was late, but the wind was blowing against me this morning. Brenda: Revvin' Evan's gonna be here any minute to pick this up. (A horn honks from outside.) Oh, there he is now, let's go load him up! (She grabs up the bag; she and Jay Jay exit.) C'mon! (Wipe to Revvin' Evan standing outside, the blue light on his head flashing.) Evan: Hey, thanks for loading me up with mail, guys. I'm gonna refuel and get this to the post office right away. Bye! (He drives away.) Brenda: (waves) Bye. (to Jay Jay) You know, Jay Jay? You've worked really hard this morning. Why don't you take a break for the rest of the day? Jay Jay: Really? Brenda: Mmm-hmm. Jay Jay: Thanks! Brenda: I'll see you later! (she exits.) Jay Jay: Bye, Brenda! (drowsy) Boy, am... (yawns) Am I tired. (another yawn) Maybe I'll go take a nap. (He scoots slowly away; cut to Savannah's fuel tank behind Evan's firehouse. Jay Jay slinks forward, wings drooped; Old Oscar taxis in front of him.) Oscar: Well, lookee there. If it isn't little Jay Jay. (Close-up of him; he continues o.s.) What's the problem, youngster? Jay Jay: (a little blue) Oh...hi, Oscar. I'm just a little tired because I had a busy morning. Oscar: Oh, boy. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Oscar... (Back to him.) Sometimes I think I'm the busiest plane in all of Tarrytown Airport. Oscar: Do tell. Huh, I don't suppose you don't think anybody else is as busy as you, huh? Jay Jay: Boy, well...Big Jake's pretty busy. Oscar: Oh, yeah? Jay Jay: And Savannah works very hard. Oscar: Uh-huh? Jay Jay: But...I think I'' work harder than mostly anybody else. '''Oscar:' (from o.s.) Hm. Jay Jay: Sometimes, I wish I had it a little easier. You know, like...well, like... (Evan's horn honks.) Evan: (rushing past) X'cuse me! Jay Jay: (smiles, raises wings) Like Evan—he has an easy job. Oscar: I don't think so, do ya? Jay Jay: Yeah! We planes have to fly off to far places, but...Evan spends his old day right here. I mean, how hard can that be? Oscar: (chuckles) Well, that's a good question, Jay Jay. He'll might just be right, but there's one way to find out. Jay Jay: How? Oscar: Well, you wanna follow Evan around for...say a day. Just to see how easy his job is. Jay Jay: Hey, yeah! That oughta be a piece of cake! See ya later, Oscar! (He taxis off.) Oscar: See ya! (to himself) Hmm. And I betcha what you find out might just surprise ya. (The old biplane chuckles to himself before leaving; dissolve to an overview of the village square. In the distance, Jay Jay taxis the streets.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay set out to find Evan, and he caught up with him in Tarrytown. (Close-up of Jay Jay outside the library; he roves around a bit.) Jay Jay: Let's see, now. He was delivering mail, so...he should be...at the post office. (Evan's siren goes off.) Aha! There he is! (Cut to an overhead view on the end of this; Evan comes into view and does a donut before meeting up with the Jay Jay.) Evan: (singing) I'm revvin', I'm Evan I'm revvin', Revvin' Evan Jay Jay: Hey there, Evan. Mind if I tag along with ya? Evan: No problem, Jay Jay. But—you gotta move fast, okay? I have a lot of pickups and deliveries to make. (He drives off, siren blaring.) Jay Jay: Huh? Okay, wait for me! (He follows.) Synth/drum pop melody, fast 4, electric guitar for four beats (A major) (They start circling the streets.) Jay Jay: Evan, you're awesome. Evan: Thanks, guy! Jay Jay: Whenever Revvin' Evan is around He'll always make his revvin' engine sound (Dissolve to an overhead shot of the town square; the fire truck drives around before exiting off the lower road, the jet plane following suit.) When he'll light up all his lights, and make his siren blare You'll know that Revvin' Evan is there Evan: (from o.s.) You bet! (Ground level; now Evan drives between the stretches of Echo Canyon, Jay Jay struggling to keep up behind him.) Evan: I'm, Revvin', I'm Evan I'm Revvin, Revvin' Evan And I'm revvin' on down the road Jay Jay: Go, Evan! Evan: Rev, rev, rev, give me somethin' heavy I wanna take another load Electric guitar for four beats, then out (He takes off; Jay Jay however, ends up releasing a round of exhausted panting as he swerves in place, struggling to keep up with this fast driver.) Jay Jay: But do you think he'll ever go slow? Evan: (from o.s.) No way! (Evan continues driving along, fast as can be.) Evan: I'm, Revvin', I'm Evan I'm Revvin, Revvin' Evan Gotta go, go, take some more loads (Jay Jay finally catches up.) Jay Jay: How do you do it? Evan: So, run, run, run, now, here I come Jay Jay: Then, run, run, there he goes Evan: Let's hit the road Jay Jay: There he goes Evan: We gotta give it in the hoe Jay Jay: Yeah, there he goes Song ends on one last guitar strum Evan: Goodbye! (takes off) Jay Jay: Hey! Wait for me, Evan! (He rushes off, panting again; dissolve to Andy's Donut Shop as Evan drives up. Panting tiredly, Jay Jay slowly works his way forward.) Evan: Don't tell me you're getting tired so soon. Why, this is the easy part—I have lots more work to do. Come on! (drives off) Jay Jay: Where are we going now? (follows) Evan: I got a call from the construction site—they need my help. (Wipe to an overview of the construction site; both the jet plane and fire truck work their way across the sandy grounds.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay and Revvin' Evan went to the construction site to help out. Jay Jay: Do you always carry rocks for the construction workers, Evan? Evan: Yeah. Every day after I make my deliveries in Tarrytown. C'mon, let's drop these off at Stone Valley. Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts